RADIOBIOLOGYANDRADIOTHERAPYRESEARCHPROGRAM PROGRAMCODE:RR PROGRAMSUMMARY/ABSTRACT TheRadiobiology&Radiotherapy(RR)ResearchProgramcomprisesabroadlybased,multifacetedresearch effortinradiationtherapy,radiationbiology,radiologicalphysics,andrelatedareasoftumorbiology,including amajoreffortinDNAdamageandrepair.Itslong-termgoalistoimprovethetreatmentofcanceringeneral andtheeffectivenessofradiationtherapyinparticular.TheSpecificAimsoftheprogramaretoelucidate pathwaysofcancerbiologythatimpactradiationtherapyandtoconductclinicalandtranslationalresearch aimedatimprovingradiationtherapy.Theprogramincludesabroadspectrumofactivitythatextendsfrom laboratory-basedexperimentalresearchtoclinicalinvestigation,anditfeatures36investigatorswithinten departments.Keythemesincludestudiesof:1)carcinogenesis,geneticinstability,andcellgrowthcontrol;?2) elucidationofDNArepairpathways,andinvestigationoftumorhypoxiaandtheimpactofhypoxiaoncancer therapy;?3)preclinicaldevelopmentofradiationsensitizersandDNArepairinhibitors,includingcombinationof DNArepairinhibitorswithimmunetherapy;?4)molecularcorrelationswithoutcomesinradiationtherapy;?5) healthservicesanddisparitiesresearchinradiationoncology;?6)designandconductofclinicaltrialsrelevant toradiationoncology;?and7)improvementsinradiationdosimetry,imaging,anddelivery.Mostprogram memberscollaborateactivelywithinvestigatorsinotherYCCprograms,and34%ofthe555RRpublicationsin thepastfundingperiodrepresentinter-programmaticcollaborations.Thesecollaborativeinteractionsstimulate translationalresearchthatisfacilitatedbyextensiveuseofsharedresources.Thenumerouscancer-related grandrounds,seminars,meetings,andjournalclubssponsoredbyYCC,alongwiththeweeklyRadiobiology WorkshopandTherapeuticRadiologyGrandRoundssponsoredbytheprogram,encouragecooperation, mutualsupport,andcross-stimulationamongresearchteams,whichleadstomorerapidandefficient applicationofresearchresultstoclinicalpractice.TheprogramleadersareDr.PeterM.GlazerandDr.Joann Sweasy.Dr.Glazertookoverasleaderin2002,replacingDr.JamesJ.Fischer,whohadservedasprogram leadersinceitsinception.Inthepastfundingperiod,Dr.JoannSweasywasnamedco-leader.TogetherDrs. GlazerandSweasyhaverecruitedseveralbasicscientistsandphysicianinvestigatorstotheCancerCenter. Theprogramalsohascompletedrenovationof15,500ft2 oflaboratoryspace,partiallyfundedbya$2million constructiongrantfromtheNIH.Dr.Glazeralsoservesasco-PI(withDavidStern,ST)ofaT32pre-and postdoctoraltraininggrantincancerbiology,whichincludesfacultydrawnfromRR,ST,andotherYCC programs.AsofJune1,2017,the36programinvestigatorshavepeer-reviewedfundingof$5.7Minannual directcosts,including18R01s.Ofthisfunding,$3.6M(annualdirectcosts)comesfromtheNCI,including12 R01sandtwoR21s.Thisrepresentsa55%increaseinpeer-reviewedcancerfundinganda138% increaseinNCIfundingsincethelastrenewal.